Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by ChloeXDerekDP
Summary: Another story to the song DerekXChloe Fluff.


**_AN: Just a little thing. I have so much planed for you all it's not even funny. I think I will try to put something up each and every day if I can, but no promises._**

**_Disclaimer: It is not mine, all goes to Kelly Armstrong._**

**_Please Rate and Review I love the feed back!_**

**_Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not By Thompson Square_**

**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof****Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon****With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume****All I could think about was my next move**

I was sitting on the roof of my date's parent's house. I had asked her out due to a dare from the B-ball team. Chloe was a small town girl she was quiet and very small. Chloe had her friends and keep too herself. She never really talked loud enough at school for me to recognize her. I had taken her to a driven in movie. We went to a cheesy 90's zombie movie. It was fun just to watch how much Chloe had loved it. Chloe was sitting in the passenger seat to my black pickup truck. She was wearing short shorts (shorter than dress code at school) and a faded _Mountain Dew_ T shirt. He hair was the same as always strait strawberry blond with red streaks. Her face was clear of any makeup to mask her face. Her blue eyes were still lit up from the movie. After the movie I did not want to say goodbye to her so I tool her to her parents place and parked out back and followed her up to the roof.

**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I****Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe****When you smiled and said to me****"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

We sat their quiet just looking up at the sky. At times I thought it was award, but Chloe just sat there with a smile on her face. I had cleared my throat for the umpteenth time and looked over at her. She was looking back at me with a smile on her face.

Then she said," Are you gonna kiss me or not?" in her quiet voice with her little southern bell ascent.

**Are we gonna do this or what?****I think you know I like you a lot****But you're 'bout to miss your shot****Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

After all I had heard about Chloe I did not expect that to come outa' her mouth. I leaned in for the kiss and my lips meet her soft pink ones.

**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had****Except for that long one after that****And I knew if I wanted this thing to last****Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

I took my two-year girlfriend Chloe out to a restraint. She was wearing my favorite purple dress on her. When she wore blue her eyes popped when she wore red her hair looked like red-gold, but purple I got the beat of all. It was the night of real commitment to her, and I was ready.

**It had been years sence **

**So I took a chance****Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee****And you smiled and said to me****"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

She never even said yes. She just said what she had asked me all those years ago. I straitened to my full height and grabbed her waist and pulled her in. I poured all my love into that kiss.

**Are we gonna do this or what?****I think you know I love you a lot****I think we've got a real good shot****Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

All the times she had ever said that to me all played at once. She never said yes she just asked.

**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June****From the wedding cake to the honeymoon****And your momma cried****When you walked down the aisle**

I was as nervous as hell. I could not wait to have you all to myself. I know not a single breath was breathed in that room when you smiled at me.

**When the preacher man said, "Say I do"****I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil****And saw your pretty smile and I said****"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?****Look at all the love that we got****It ain't never gonna stop****Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

I kissed you with tears in my eyes. They all clapped I ran you down the aisles and we had a party with the ones we love they bid us fair well as we left to start our lives as Mr. and Mrs. Souza.

**Yeah baby, I love you a lot****I really think we've got a shot****Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

I asked her when we were settled in our hotel called Atlantes in the Bahamas. I was so happy for that night all those years ago it had changed my life. _Forever._

_Please tell Me what you think I would adore to know!_


End file.
